


Castiel - Inside Out [Fanart]

by Redring91



Category: Inside Out (2015), Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Stop Hurting Cas 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redring91/pseuds/Redring91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart: Inside Out inspired versions of Castiel, featuring Anger (Angel!Cas), Disgust (Leviathan!Cas), Fear (Crazy!Cas), Sadness (Human!Cas), and........Joy?....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel - Inside Out [Fanart]

Inside Out inspired versions of Castiel

 

 

 

**Anger: Angel!Cas** \- badass warrior of divine wrath

 

**Disgust: Leviathan!Cas** \- dripping mess of blood, black goo, and (self-)hatred

 

**Fear: Crazy!Cas** \- “Don’t like conflict”

 

**Sadness: Human!Cas** \- “You can’t stay”

 

**Joy: .........** Doesn’t currently exist. (Hopefully to be made canon in the future?)

 

 

~~I have made myself sad. Why does Cas have no Joy? Cas deserves to be happy! This is not fair! STOP HURTING CAS AND LET HIM BE HAPPY!!~~


End file.
